The Game
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: The boys play a game. A mysterious game in the middle of a stormy night. A riddle you readers, if solved, will be creeped out. not your typical scray dark night story
1. The Riddle

A/N: This is my first Beyblade fic **and **my first Horror/Mystery fic. Hope you like it!

**The Game**

**One-shot**

Kai sighed. His legs were like jelly. He had been walking around the forest for God-knows when with this bunch of...people. He couldn't take it anymore. For the past few hours he had been telling the thickheaded Takao they were lost but the boy just had an optimistic disposition. Rei also had this too...but the Russian boy could see that it was wearing off.

Yesterday, they were told by Dr. Daitenji that he, Rei, Max and Takao were to go into this forest in the middle of nowhere to find a guy who would give them some good tips on how to play better. Oh what a place a guy could choose to retire in. They had risen before dawn to get started on the trip. Kenny said that they wouldn't be able to see the house if they traveled by helicopter so they traveled by foot instead. The professor added that he couldn't accompany them because he had...business.

So that's the story. Kai snapped out of his thoughts when Max pointed out that it was getting dark and it looked like it was going to rain.

"Takao we're lost..." he said monotonously, expecting the indignant, determined 'no'.

"Fine...we **are** lost." Wine-red eyes widened for a moment as he turned around to face the steel-haired boy. Rei groaned and Max put his backpack down and sat under a tree.

"I'm beat. And we still haven't found that...guy..." he complained. Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. Then the downpour came, prematurely cloaking the land in darkness and soaking the four bladers.

"Oh great. Just what I needed," Kai snarled. "A bath."

"Let's find something to get us out of the storm." Rei shouted over the noise.

"Over there!" yelled Takao, pointing to a huge dark shape not far away.

All four of them ran to it. It didn't matter if it was an old shabby cottage, they just needed to get dry. Takao collapsed on the creaky wooden floor as Max slammed the door and stumbled over a small stool.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Rei called.

"Are there any light switches?" Takao asked Kai who felt the walls for any.

"Nope."

"Oh wait! The flashlight!" Max cried and pulled the wet beam out of his bag. The cottage was momentarily bathed in light. They saw that nothing was in it except for the stool, then they were once again in total darkness.

"Damn...it's broken."

"Any food?"

"We're all out." answered Rei.

"Some jolly trip." muttered Kai and lay down on the floor.

For some moments, they listened to the storm before Takao made a suggestion.

"Hey...I know what we could do so that we won't get bored. Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" asked Max, sounding as cheerful as he can manage.

"It's called touch and go. All of us go to a corner of the room..." All of them begrudgingly stood up and felt their way to a corner.

"Now...I go to my left," he started walking. "Until I reach...uh..." he felt the organic fleshy thing his fingers were on until he heard a mutter of annoyance telling him that it was Kai. "Until I reach Kai. Then I tap him and he goes to...uh..." He couldn't see where Kai went; he felt his presence fade as the Russian boy went to his left to touch whoever he found there. "Yeah...he touches..."

"It's Rei..."

"Rei...and then he goes-"

"We get it..." said Max.

"You guys got it? Let's play!"

They played into the night as the storm raged overhead. Tap. Walk. Tap. Walk. The game was commenced smoothly. Nobody spoke until a small stream of light leaked through a crack in the roof.

Rei stopped in mid-walk. "Hey...is it?"

Takao and Kai were the first to rush out the door.

"Yes! It's dawn!"

"We made it through the night!"

"I can see the path again!"

"I can eat!"

Rei noticed that Max wasn't joining in the celebration.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Takao and Kai wheeled around to see the blonde shaking and pale.

"What's the matter?"

**End...?**

_What could be the matter with Max? What was the flaw in their little game?_

Review me your answers and the ones who got it right will get the satisfaction (?) of knowing they got it right plus an e-card from me so send me your email address too!

1 correct answer w/in the span of 2 weeks answers on next chap

2-4 correct answers w/in the span of 2 weeks answers on next chap

5-8 correct answers w/in the span of 2 weeks answers on next chap

9-11 correct answers w/in the span of 2 weeks answers on next chap

It won't make a difference if you answer or not because the answers will come out for the benefit of the public but try and think about it anyway.


	2. The Answer

Replies to our reviewers from the first two weeks! Haha...

**Sephirothmeteorholy:** uh...sorry...it was my first go at Beyblade fanfiction...haha...

**nOnymOus: **uh...pinabasa ko ba sayo yung sagot? La lang...it was either you or Kibsy...eniweiz, no matter...eto na siya

**Dvlsadvocate**: Sure...hey...I read a fanfic of yours...i forgot the title but it was damned cool )

**pinned.joints:** rephrase what I said...you're the ONLY person who got it within the span of two weeks...go you!

**VGMaster04:** erm...no...nice try though...

hm...5 reviews in two weeks...I'm just gonna stick to feeling neutral...Some people may think five reviews in two weeks maybe a miracle. Others may think its a disaster...ah well...here're the answers!

A/N: Warning! Don't read this fanfic alone or in the dark!

**The Game**

**ExplanationsSsSs...**

Why's Max so scared? Here's the answer...

There are four people at the four corners of the room. Takao goes to his left and leaves his original spot empty (you might need pen and paper for you to draw and understand better). He taps Kai who also leaves his spot to tap Rei. Rei then leaves his original place to tap Max. Who, in turn, leaves him space to tap...no one. Why? Takao left his place so there's no one there. They're each in one another's places. Max, in reality, has no one to tap.

So happens, the game was played smoothly. Nobody thought that the game was flawed because of the fact that there are four people and four corners. There should be two people each when you go and tap someone. Four won't fit so it has to be five.

Ding dong. There was a ghost who played with them.

If you were Max, wouldn't you be scared too?

A/N: yes it is the end of my fic...bang me on the head if it sucked...for **pinned.joints**...I think I'll send you more e-cards...I think...Or maybe I'll send e-cards to all of you coz you guys reviewed...promo will be good till end of...August maybe?


End file.
